Blair Albera
Blair is a new student at Thornville High and the schools math nerd. Blair's blog is highschool-nobody. Appearance Blair is 5'4" and has pale skin. He has black/brown hair that is often out of his face, blue eyes and a mole under his right eye. He has piercings on his ears. When in uniform, he wears a grey button up under his jacket. Casually, he wears indie band tees, button ups and stripped tees with jeans or sweats depending on where he is or where he is going. Childhood : Blair grew up in one of the richest parts of Thornville with his mother and father up until the age of 3 before his parents became divorced, After the divorce, Blair saw little of his dad but his mother continued to receive money from him and they moved to a small suburban area in the town. Through his childhood Blair became a straight A student and joined a math club and learned the basics of self defense. At 14, his mother adopted a child, a 3 year old with Hydrocephalus named Opus. He took the addition easily and quickly adapted to his new brother, even going as far as walking him home every day and taking care of anything he needed. Teenage Years : Blair (currently) attends Oxford Hills Prep School two miles away from his home and is the president of the Mathematics club there. He, however, is changing schools to Thornvile high due to distance convince. He often stops by Thornville to deliver the Newspaper team coffee, and has become a favorite to Zane Barrett . He works as a grocery store clerk. He accumulates stress from all of this and taking care of his brother. Relationships Zane Barrett : Zane and Blair have a friendly relationship. Blair serves as a mediator for him and the rest of the Newspaper staff, who often sends Blair in with coffee to calm him down from rage fits. Blair is generally friendly to Zane, despite his attitude to anyone he crosses paths with and understands that he needs space. : Blair is somewhat attracted to him, they have gone as far as going on a date and having sexual relations. : Family Blairs Family consists of his mother, Daruis Albera, and his younger brother, Opus Albera Darius Albera :: Darius is Blairs biological mother. Blair is very open and honest with her, and tends to tell her too much that goes on with his life. Darius is a very accepting and warm mother, but pushes many of her own high expectations on to him. She works as a Surgeon at Thornville General Hospital Opus Albera :: Opus is Blair's adopted brother. He is 7 years old and was diagnosed with Hydrocephalus as a infant. Blair often takes care of him and walks him to school before going to school himself. Blair finds Opus to be the most important part of his life and often becomes overwhelmed with worrying about him. Events M!A's *Deer boy M!A Extra *Blair Rarely uses the internet for personal use besides email and research. *Blair owns a black rat and its name is Esparo *Blair knows how to play the piano, but has no other artistic talent *Blair has no clear sexuality or sex drive of any kind, although he is easily flustered and is vaguely shy around females. *He doesn't know how to drive, so he walks almost everywhere. *His diet is very healthy and he rarely eats anything high in fat or loaded with sugar. *Before his eye color was green, but was recently changed to blue Category:Looking For RP Blair Albera Category:Mathematics Category:Thornville High Student